


Anaphylaxis

by harvestleaves



Series: Out of Breath [10]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Allergies, Big Brother Judd Ryder, Food allergy, Gen, TK has an allergic reaction, anaphylactic shock, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: The 126 has dinner and finds out TK is severely allergic to cashews.
Relationships: Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, Mateo Chavez & TK Strand, Michelle Blake & TK Strand, TK Strand & Paul Strickland, mentioned TK Strand/Carlos Reyes - Relationship
Series: Out of Breath [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618924
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	Anaphylaxis

“Hey, Paul, what’s for dinner? It smells amazing in here,” TK groaned at the slightly spicy scent wafting from the kitchen.

“Chicken curry. I ran it by Marjan, so it’s safe for her. Now go set the table,” Paul smirked as he stirred the rice.

TK grabbed the utensils as Judd grabbed the plates to set the table, stifling a small yawn before he reached up to rub at his eyes.

“Sleepy kiddo?” Judd asked with an amused smile at TK’s soft yawn before the younger man frowned up at him.

“I’m fine, I just didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Did Officer Reyes keep you up?” Paul teased with an eyebrow wiggle as he started to bring the food over to the table.

“Ha ha ha. No, Carlos didn’t keep me awake, I had another nightmare,” TK pouted softy as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“You know you can nap after dinner, right? You probably shouldn’t stay up drinking that stuff,” Judd frowned with a nod to the mug in TK’s hand, noting how pale TK looked and wondering if the nightmare had given the younger man an asthma attack.

“I’m _fine_ big brother,” TK whined at the concern coming from the older Texan. He knew that Judd was just worried, but TK really hated it when the other coddled him.

“Hey, you know I’m just worried about you. Right?” Judd spoke gently as he reached out for the mug of coffee, a smile gracing his lips as TK pulled it closer to his chest with a pout.

“C’mon kiddo, you and I both know that drinking that is just gonna elevate your heart rate and make it more difficult for you to settle down.”

“Since when do you care about my relaxation?” TK asked with a raised eyebrow as he held out the mug for Judd to take.

“Because I still sometimes get nightmares about the night my old crew died, and drinking too much coffee before bed can sometimes make the nightmares worse. Plus, the last thing you want when your heart is already poundin’ is to get the shakes from caffeine. Not fun,” Judd said with a shudder as he poured the coffee down the drain and went to make TK a mug of camomile tea instead.

“Are you two done arguing so we can eat dinner?” Mateo whined with a pout as he grabbed the tray of rolls to bring over to the table, setting them down next to the curry before sliding into his usual seat next to Marjan.

“I agree with the probie. I’m starved,” Marjan nodded as the group moved to sit down to eat, scooping food onto Mateo’s plate before moving onto her own.

“Thank you for cooking,” TK smiled kindly at Paul before blushing as Judd scooped food for him, taking a sip of the tea with a sigh.

“Of course. Now eat up before it gets cold.”

TK nodded before scooping some of the curry into his mouth, raising an eyebrow curiously at the crunch in the food before he shrugged and swallowed the mouthful. He reached for his tea once more though at the slight tingling in his mouth and just figured Paul had added too much spice. Being from New York, he still wasn’t used to all the spicy foods that he was suddenly growing more accustomed to.

“Wow, that’s spicy. What’d you put in it?” TK asked as he stifled a small cough, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth as he tried to swish the tea around.

“Ummmm, the same things as last week. I added cashews this time, why? TK? You’re sweating,”Paul frowned as he spotted the hives forming around TK’s mouth and swore.

“Shit! Are you _allergic_ to cashews?! Why the fuck didn’t you say something?” Paul groaned as Marjan moved to her feet to go grab one of the epi-pens from the ambulance supply room.

“D-didn’t think that a-anyone would tr-try cooking with ‘em,” TK choked out as Judd rose to grab a glass of water, the allergic reaction coming on fast. He knew of his allergy to cashews, but he hadn’t had a reaction since he was sixteen, and even then, it wasn’t anaphylactic shock bad, like the reaction he was currently having.

“Stop talking and just focus on your breathing, I don’t want you to have an asthma attack on top of your allergic reaction. It wouldn’t be good. Marjan is bringing Michelle, her team will take you to the hospital,” Paul said gently as he rubbed TK’s shoulder gently, letting out a sigh of relief as said paramedic showed up.

“Yeah, we’re gonna take him in,” Michelle nodded in agreement as she administered the shot of epinephrine through TK’s work pants before fitting an oxygen mask over his face, allowing Judd to scoop the smaller male up to settle him on the gurney.

“You gotta stop scaring me like this kid, I’m gonna get start gettin’ grays. I’ll call Officer Lover Boy though. He’ll probably meet you at the hospital,” Judd explained as Tim got an IV started in TK’s left arm for fluids and Nancy hooked the electrodes to TK’s chest.

“Relax Judd, we’ve got it covered. Can you call Owen too?”

“Of course,” Judd nodded to Michelle, watching them load TK into the ambulance before heading off to make the calls to Owen and Carlos, not looking forward to it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
